salahkah aku menginginkannya
by BabyWonkyuuu
Summary: choi kyuhyun yang menginginkan seorang anak yang lucu akan tetapi sang suami choi siwon menolaknya dengan keras. bagaimana kisahnya? chek aja


Di suatu pagi yang indah sepasang suami istri tengah berpelukan mesra di atas ranjang. Mereka - ah lebih tepatnya lelaki tampan yang baru saja terbangun oleh cahaya matahari yang dengan beraninya mengusik tidur seorang choi siwon. Sepertinya choi siwon enggan untuk mengubah posisinya, Ia malah semakin mendekatkan dan merapatkan tubuhnya pada kekasih hatinya yang sangat damai tertidur tanpa terusik oleh kecupan kecupan nakal di wajahnya. Semakin lama kecupan itu menjadi jilatan jilatan yang membasahi paras cantik sang istri, ia hanya terkekeh geli melihat sang istri yang mulai terusik karena wajahnya basah.

"eughh, wonnie apa yang kau lakukan? Ini masih terlalu pagi untukku bangun. Ayolah biarkan aku tidur beberapa jam lagi, heumm" kyuhyun – nama sang istri sambil melepaskan tangan kekar siwon yang melingkari pinggangnya erat.

"yak choi kyuhyun, tidakkah kau sadar aku sangat menginginkanmu saat ini. mengapa wajahmu bisa begitu cantik walaupun kau sudah cukup berumur? Ayolah bangun, kalau kau tidak mau bangun aku akan tetap melakukannya. Lagipula ini masih pukul 6 pagi baby, masih ada waktu 1 jam lagi untukku memakanmu" siwon semakin gencar bahkan saat ini ia telah menggigiti leher kyuhyun.

"eughh, ok ok baiklah tuan choi lakukanlah dengan lembut. Tidakkah kau ingat kita baru saja selesai melakukannya pukul 2 pagi tadi. Aku rasa aku akan cuti kuliah selama beberapa hari akibat ulahmu. Pervert sekali suamiku yang tampan ini" kyuhyun akhirnya menyerah dengan kemesuman suaminya ini.

"baiklah nyonya choi bersiaplah"

- WonKyu -

Tepat pukul 8 pagi, saat ini wonkyu masih berada di atas ranjang setelah selesai melakukan ritual pagi-nya. Kyuhyun tengah berbaring dengan dada bidang siwon sebagai bantalannya.

"wonnie apa kau tidak akan berangkat ke kantor lagi hari ini?" kyuhyun berucap sambil memainkan tangannya di bagian dada siwon.

"aku malas baby. Lagipula aku masih ingin memakanmu baby"

"ckck. Suamiku tidakkah kau sadar kau itu sebagai atasan seharusnya memberikan contoh yang baik kepada karyawan mu. Kau mau aboji memecatmu? Kau itu sudah sering sekali mengambil cuti untuk hal tidak penting" kyuhyun berujar sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

CUPPPPP

"yakkk. Choi siwonnnn" tanpa sadar kyuhyun menaikkan nada suaranya dan tangannya pun ikut ikutan melayang sehingga tanpa sengaja kyuhyun memukul dada bidang siwon dengan cukup kencang membuat siwon meringis kesakitan.

"aww baby. Kau melakukan KDRT pada suamimu sendiri, bagaimana kalau setelah pemukulanmu tadi dadaku tidak bidang lagi?" siwon memasang pose aegyo yang malah seperti orang sembelit – dimata kyuhyun.

"mianhae, maafkan aku, aku sungguh tidak sengaja. Itu benar benar gerakan reflek. Hiks hiks"

"aigoo baby aku bercanda. Kau ini kenapa mudah sekali tersentuh dengan kata kataku?"

"hiks .. hiks ... pabbo aku mana mungkin tersentuh dengan kata katamu aku ini merasa bersalah choi siwon, hikss mianhae" siwon pun membawa kyuhyun ke dalam pelukan hangatnya sambil sesekali mengecup pucuk kepala sang istri tercinta.

"sudahlah baby aku hanya bercanda.. baby? Baby? " ternyata kyuhyun tertidur kembali. Siwon pun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku sang istri tercinta. Siwon merasa aneh dengan perilaku kyuhyun belakangan ini. kyuhyun menjadi lebih cengeng, lebih sensitive, lebih menggemaskan dan lebih cantik. Itu hanya dari sisi baiknya, dari sisi lain –buruk, kyuhyun sangat menyeramkan pernah waktu itu hanya karena siwon pulang telat dari jam biasanya kyuhyun mengamuk menghancurkan barang barang di rumahnya, tidak ada satu orang pun yang dapat mencegahnya dan ketika siwon pulang ia langsung mengahambur ke pelukan siwon bak anak koala. Beruntung ketika itu siwon dapat menahan tubuhnya supaya tidak oleng dan yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi setelah acara peluk memeluk kyuhyun berontak dari pelukan siwon dan menampar siwon. Ugh, kejam sekali bukan? Padahal yang memeluk kan kyuhyun sendiri, ckck.

Siwon dengan perlahan melepaskan pelukan kyuhyun. Ia menyelimuti tubuh kyuhyun yang masih naked. Ia langsung bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya dari sisa percintaan mereka.

- WonKyu -

Selesai mandi siwon menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka. Siwon tidak akan membiarkan kyuhyun untuk bergulat di dapur. Karena siwon pun tahu kyuhyun tidak mengerti urusan masak memasak. Biasanya akan ada maid mereka yang mengurus rumah dan memasak, tetapi untuk saat ini siwon memberikan kebebasan kepada para maid di karenakan sebentar lagi yang natal dan tahun baru. Selesai memasak siwon bergegas kembali menaiki tangga untuk membangunkan kyuhyun. Tiba di kamar ia melihat posel kyuhyun yang berkedip kedip tanda ada panggilan masuk, siwon pun mengangkatnya

"**yoboseyo"**

"ah selamat pagi. Nuguya?"

"**ah perkenalkan namaku choi siwon aku suami dari choi kyuhyun. Wae?"**

"ah tidak apa apa. Aku wookie teman sekelas kyuhyun. Aku hanya bertanya apakah kyuhyun tidak masuk kelas lagi? Padahal kim seonsaengnim memberi tahu bahwa lusa akan diadakan ujian kelulusan"

"**ah, bilang saja pada kim seonsaengnim kyuhyun sedang sakit. Jadi ia tidak bisa masuk hingga lusa ne** **gomawo"** biipp, siwon mematikan panggilan tersebut. Mengganggu sekali pikirnya.

Tiba tiba ponsel kyuhyun berkedip lagi. Tanpa melihat sang penelepon siwon mengangkat dan membentak

"YAKKK SUDAH KUBILANG KYUHYUN SEDANG SAKIT"

"**apaaaaa? Kyunnie sakit? Siwon benarkah itu?" **siwon membeku. Matilah aku

"ahah.. eommanim, ne kyunnie sedang sakit tetapi sudah mau sembuh kok, umma tenang saja ne?"

"**yak. Kau ini bagaimana aku ini ibunya jika anakku sakit bisakah aku untuk tenang tenang saja? Memangnya kyunnie sakit apa? Ahhh BabyKyu yang malang. Bogosippo, berikan teleponnya kepada kyuhyun siwon. Palliii"**

"ta..tapi umma kyunnie sedang tidur sehabis meminum obatnya tadi. Nanti saja ya umma. Annyeong"

"**Yakk CHOI SIWON… sh*t menantu kurang ajar aku harus segera menjenguk babykyuku. Hahh"**

TBC

Annyeong ini ff pertama aku. Mohon di maklumi atas banyak kesalahan dari ff tersebut.

Mohon reviwnya supaya aku lebih bersemangat dalam pembuatan ff. akahir kata GOMENASAAIIIIII


End file.
